There is known a torque transmission chain suitable for a continuously variable transmission for an automobile, which includes a plurality of links having pin insertion portions through which pins are inserted and a plurality of pins that couple the links arranged in the chain widthwise direction. Patent Document 1 describes the assembling method that arranges a desired number of pins on a pin holding jig at a predetermined pitch to hold the pins in an arranged state where the pins are assembled as a chain and then sequentially press-fit links to these pins to thereby obtain an endless chain.